


Figuring This Out

by Emo Flower Child (KiannaCat), Izayabae



Series: First Kiss [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst-Free, Awkwardness, Banter, Cuddling, Cuties, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I'm horrible at this tagging thing, Kisses, M/M, Mild Making Out, Multiple Pov, Oz Kiss-a-Thon, Pre-Relationship, Wow, and, and i love them, does this count as banter?, flirty banter, keith pov, klance, lance pov, playful banter, relationship, solving confusion, starting a relationship, they're adorably awkward, third part, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaCat/pseuds/Emo%20Flower%20Child, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayabae/pseuds/Izayabae
Summary: Keith and Lance work through the miscommunication in the earlier parts.These two awkward noodles might end up okay if they continue to talk stuff out instead of running away like they did originally.





	Figuring This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of First Kiss Series
> 
> Hey, so we collabed on this whole thing, but due to format and the time at which it was completed, I've decided to post this under both our names (even though the first two were "just" Izayabae's)
> 
> Hope you don't mind, lol  
> (I can show you how to add me as a creator on the others and then add them to the series)
> 
> Enjoy!! ;p

(keith pov)

 

Everything gets resolved.

Somehow.

Keith actually isn’t exactly sure how it got resolved, but apparently it did.

After all, Lance was kissing him again. That had to mean it was resolved.

_...Right? _

 

\----

 

(lance pov)

 

_ I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up! _

Lance took the next turn to sharp and clipped his shoulder against the corner. Hard.

Lance let out an involuntary shriek of pain.

“Lance?”

_ Oh, shit!  _ That was Keith’s voice! If Lance didn’t hurry, Keith would catch up to him before Lance reached his room, and then who knows what he’d say?  _ He’ll probably try to break it to me to me gently… Or maybe he’ll yell at me for kissing him, _ Lance thought as he continued to race towards his door, mere feet ahead now. As he came closer, his pace slowed.  _ Maybe… that would be a good thing…  _ Lance came to a full stop.  _ Then things won’t be awkward for months as I try to convince him to forget it ever happened, and he won’t have trouble looking me in the eye. He might glare, but he,  _ Lance cut his own thoughts off, looking up from the ground as Keith tore around the last corner and entered the hall.

“Lance,” Keith gasped, stopping in his tracks as he saw Lance waiting for him, “you’re here.”

Lance turned to face him entirely, squaring his shoulders. “Yeah.”

Keith took a step toward him, paused, then took another. “Something… happened back there.” Each new word was accompanied by a new step. “We need to talk. About the thing, That happened.” As his words began pick up speed, his pace slowly sped up as well until he was marching quickly and determinedly to Lance.

Lance began to shuffle nervously under Keith’s heated gaze.  _ I can’t tell for sure, but he at least looks pissed.  _ Lance sighed, accepting his fate. “Yeah. Something happened.”

Keith froze up right before he reached Lance, and suddenly, he was the one shifting nervously. “I, uh, I was wondering… why you did it.”

Lance spoke with false confidence, fake grin slipping into place seamlessly. “Oh? ‘It,’ huh?”

Keith swallowed uncertainly. “Yes. The… thing.”

“Yeah.” Lance’s grin fell as he realized Keith was  _ not  _ planning on getting all his anger and frustration out… At least, not without an explanation. Lance gulped. “I kissed you.”

Keith stiffened.

Lance sighed and continued forlornly, “I did it because I wanted to.”

Keith slowly relaxed, the tension visibly leaving his shoulders. Lance was glad. He looked cuter when he was relaxed. “Have you wanted to do it for a while, or…?”

Lance laughed awkwardly. “Well, yeah, but…,” a fiery blush spread over his cheeks as he spoke, “that was definitely the time I felt the... strongest about it.” Lance looked to the floor, beginning to ramble with his prominent nerves. “You can forget it ever happened, okay? I get it; it’s weird. I don’t mind.” He let out another laugh, this one pained. Lance shrugged half-heartedly. “I’ve been rejected before. Don’t worry your pretty little mullet, ‘kay?” He grinned as his throat tightened and tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, still unable to meet Keith’s gaze.  _ Just,  _ Lance silently pleaded,  _ don’t hate me. _

As Lance continued to stare at the ground morosely, fighting to hold back tears, he heard Keith suck in a steadying breath.

“What if… I wanted--If you could--,” Keith let out a frustrated groan at his own inability to speak--, “If you had the chance to--... Do you… want to do it… again?” Keith’s voice seemed to grow almost  _ hopeful _ towards the end of his stuttering.

Lance’s head shot up to allow him to stare at Keith in total shock. “Do you mean…” Lance gulped audibly. “You want me to… kiss you… again?”

Keith slowly began to nod, staring determinedly into Lance’s eyes. “Yes.  _ Please.” _

_ He… I guess he’s… physically attracted to me too,  _ Lance thought in a daze.  _ I guess… friends with benefits is better than nothing… Right? _ “Yeah. Okay.”

Keith blinked once. Twice. “Oh…”

A grin split his face. “Then hop to it. Lance.” He attempted to wink at Lance playfully, but instead, both his eyes squeezed shut adorable.

_ Cute… Well, here goes nothing. _ Lance stepped into Keith’s personal space, and Keith shuddered in nervous excitement. Lance paused, glancing between Keith’s eyes to check for hesitance. Keith let out a quiet breath, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he breathed back in slowly.

Lance took in his own deep breath, lowering his eyelids slightly. Carefully, he tilted his head to one side and leaned in to hover his lips directly over Keith’s. Lance could feel Keith’s breath hitting his mouth as he closed his eyes completely and leaned in the rest of the way.

Lance could feel Keith shiver as their lips finally,  _ finally  _ made contact.

 

\----

 

(keith pov)

 

After about the third kiss in the same number of minutes, Lance had led Keith into his room, still connected at the mouth and nipping lightly at his lower lip.

After the ninth kiss, Lance and Keith lounging on Lance’s bed and cuddling, Keith had the troublesome question of “What are we?” rolling around in his head.

After what must’ve been the twelfth kiss or so, Lance pulled back and cleared his throat nervously.

Keith opened his glazed eyes to see Lance rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Keith raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Something wrong?”

Lance blushed under Keith’s inquisitive gaze. The Blue Paladin avoided his gaze like the plague. “Well, I was thinking… maybe we should talk about--,” he gestured vaguely--, “you know, ‘us?’ Or, uh, whatever.”

_ Oh.  _ Keith flushed nervously. “Right. So…”

“So…” Lance continued slowly, clearly uncertain in his own words, “How far does this, uh, thing go?”

Keith stuttered, “Well, we can’t go rushing into it… Then, we risk… ruining it. ...Right?” He looked up into Lance’s eyes shyly. “We can’t just go… right to… boyfriends. Can we?”

Lance choked on his own spit.

Keith slapped his back in an attempt to help. “Lance!”

Lance shuddered, gasping in quick, shallow breaths. “Wh-what?” His voice was scarily scratchy, sending Keith’s nerves haywire.

“Lance, are you alright?”

Lance’s eyes were watering. “B-boyfriends?”

Keith’s eyes widened in shock, and then they squeezed shut in embarassment. “Was that not…,” Keith paused in his question, hesitantly opening his eyes to glance between Lance’s before continuing, “what this was?”

Lance shivered at his words and cleared his throat, causing Keith to cover his face.  _ Oh, no, I’ve messed it all up… _

Suddenly, Lance’s hands were wrapping gently around Keith’s wrists. “Keith? ...Come on, Keith look at me,” Lance coaxed quietly.

Keith slowly lowered his hands, Lance intertwining their fingers tightly. Keith’s cheeks were surely redder than a ripe tomato at this point. “I’m sorry.” Keith’s voice wobbled as he spoke.

“Oh, Keith,” Lance scolded softly, leaning his forehead against Keith’s gently.

_ He’s so gentle… and beautiful… and kind. How could I have ever jeopardized this? _ Keith blinked in quiet confusion.  _ How did I even… manage to do that?  _ Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, their proximity blurring the two pools of blue into one. He began nervously, “How… Why did… Why were you so… shocked?”

Lance breathed deeply, and when he spoke, his voice was low and soft and firm and everything in between. “I didn’t realize you liked me… romantically. I thought it was purely physical, so I was surprised by your words, but if you want to date, I would be more than open to the idea.”

Keith took in a shaky breath. “Oh. Okay.”

“...Okay? Okay what?”

Keith giggled wetly as he pushed their lips together feverishly. “Yes, let’s go on dates, and share dinners and evenings. Let’s be awkward and gross the others out together. Let’s spend time laughing and crying and kissing and hugging and talking… and sometimes… just being,” he spoke between quick presses of lips.

Lance sharply released a breath. “Yes, yes, yes.” He grinned happily into the kiss. “Yes. I want to do all that romantic stuff together.”

Keith pulled back a bit to look at the other boy with awe, clearly starstruck. “Really?”

Lance laughed joyfully. “Yes, but please! Let’s do all that sweet stuff you said! But kiss now, be sweet and romantic together later, okay?”

Keith shook his head, giggling back under his breath and pushing forward to kiss Lance eagerly in response.

Lance sighed into the sweet, chaste kiss. “Cool.”

_ I couldn’t agree more, but more kissing, less talking, yeah? _ Keith thought before suddenly, Lance’s tongue was in his mouth, and coherent thought was no longer possible.

The two continued to kiss for a very long time. The fancy dinners, awkward hand holding, adorable flirting, and nervous attempts at announcing their new relationship to the rest of the team could come later-- _ oh, god. _

Keith pulled back from Lance several minutes later. “What are we going to tell the others?” he asked desperately.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “How about the truth? That we figured out that we like each other and are figuring our relationship out?”

Keith relaxed. “Oh. Right. Good idea, Lance.”

Lance grinned, leaning in for another peck. “Hey, I’m full of good ideas.”

“Sure you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance asked playfully.

Keith grinned happily. “Just that I’m glad you kissed me.”

Lance sighed contentedly. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave a comment or kudo if so!!  
> Subscribe to either/both of us for similar content in the future (hopefully)!  
> Love y'all  
> (oh, gosh, my keith is showing)  
> p.s.: this is my VLD pseud! Feel free to check out my other pseuds, too!


End file.
